


Darkness And Silence.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: You always hurt the one you love...as the song goes...Set during: Into Darkness.The sequel to this work is...Torn Apart by Temptation.





	Darkness And Silence.

After Jim took very little notice of Bones's attempt to make him aware that his 'vitals were way off' earlier, he stormed into Jims Cabin with a half empty bottle of Saurian brandy in his hand. feeling frustrated, he said. "Damn it Jim, don't you know your actions and attitude are killing me?"

Jim sat up startled from lying on the bed saying calmly. "What's up Bones?"

Bones sat beside him and replied. "Jim, what the hell do you thinks happening to us right now?"

"Bones, calm down relax, what the hell are you talkin' about man?"

Bones grimaced and continued. "You really don't know what your doin' to me, to us do you Jim?"

Jim added. "Bones, I'm in the dark right now I guess I don't, look what's gotten' into you? I thought we were doin' just fine!"

Bones sighed, still hurting inside. "You really cant see it can you Jim? I heard on the grapevine earlier about you and those two, what were they, Kzin Siamese twin cat-creatures or something? Its disgusting Jim, it hurts me so badly that you could even consider sleeping with anyone else female, male or alien. Damn it man, you always behave like an infant, were supposed to be in a loving, committed relationship, your... your everything to me Jim darlin', don't you love me after all? If so how the hell am I expected to believe that you actually DO, when I see your head turn every time a pretty face passes by, I'm dying inside Jim, and you don't appear to give a damn."

 

Jim replied softly. "Bones Bones, I DO love you, with all my heart and soul, but I still have this kinda' addiction that I cant seem to shake off completely. I am constantly trying Bonesy honestly."

Bones, now calmer but filled with despair "Jim, I don't think I can hold out much longer, feeling the way I do for you, you have all the morals of a stray cat on constant heat."  
  
Jim smiled warily. "What's your expert solution Doc?"

"Damn you kid, hypnosis maybe, oh hell no, I'L just say this to you my darlin', if you could just remember how much your hurtin' me every time your eyes start to wander off in another's direction, then just maybe the thought of my suffering would become enough to hold you back from your repeated infidelity."

With that said, Jim just took the bottle from Bones's hand, and pulled him into his arms saying. "Ohh Bonesy, how can I help but try my damn hardest after your heartfelt speech, you are the Doctor, but I am only human after all!"

Bones was unsure if his quest was going to be futile, just as his words may have been. He only knew he had to give it up, for now at least, as he was finally silenced by Jims lips, pleading with his own for some mutual, much needed personal attention and shared loving care.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kzin cat-like people were in an episode of The Animated Series.  
> Episode: Slaver Weapon. 11.A.  
> I am unsure of their actuall 'look' but I wanted to add them to this fic anyhow, as Jim was shown in bed with twin cat gals!


End file.
